demigodshavenfandomcom-20200214-history
Heat Bringers
"Bring the heat!! For the Zeal and Heat burns evil!!" -Heat Bringers warcry The Heat Bringers 'are the first chapter founded in LOA. They are one of the first four prime chapters. Their patrons are Zachary, God of dragons and the creator of LOA, Jennifer, Goddess of Dragons, lust and passion and Hephaestus/Vulcan, God of Fire, metalworks and the forge. They specialize in all manner of fire and heat-based weapons. They excel at close combat and high-tech weaponry and have many Weaponsmiths at their desposal. They are also unmatched when it comes for the will and passion for victory. Chapter Recruitment/Training Like all other chapters they enlist children at very early ages. The demigods that are allowed into this chapter are children of Zachary, Jennifer and Heaphaestus. This means that many recruits have a built in relationship with fire. They only breed red, orange and bronze coloured Paired Dragons for their riders. They also breed other species of dragons and other fire wielding creatures. When recruits are selected they are brought to the chapter's fortress which is carved into an active volcano. The spend much of their training in the mountians and the jungles around the base of the valcano. These two enviroments are some of the harshest places to train. The oxygen deprived mountians causes recuits to have higher endurance then normal soilders. The Jungle is already a deadly place that teaches the recruits survival in the most hostile areas. Chapter Organization The Heat Bringers will follow the basic organizations of LOA. Basic Squads use the basic assult rifles and combat knives. Special weapons are almost always flame-based weapons. Combat squads are known to wield magic flameing swords and spears. Dragon riders of this chapter are some of the most powerful ever. Chapter Appearance The Heat Bringers armor is coloured red with a blazing orange trim. Their symbol is a bronze dragon head represeting the primarch dragon of LOA whom it is named after. The Dragons of the chapter ae always red, orange or bronze. Chapter Blessings *Heaphaestus's Skin-The blessing from the fire god makes all Heat Bringer marines totally immune to all heat, fire and flames. *Jennifer's Breath-This blessing gives all marines the ability to breathe and manipulate fire. All Heat bringer helmets are designed to let the breath out through the mouth grills. *Jennifer's Beasts-This very rare and special blessing allows the marine to summon and control all many of fire-oriented demons and beasts. This blessing is only given to the highest veterans and commanders Campaigns When the Heat Bringers go on campaigns they are often occupied with local dragons. They can often leave forest fires and scorched grass where they move. They try to control these fires but the scars are always left. Chapter Combat Doctrine The Heat Bringers are a versitile and well prepared chapter. When they march to war they watch and research their enemies movements, so that they may have a hard front line and extremely devestating attack. In combat they get very close and very personal. They prefer a good balanced mix of melee and ranged weapons as is the normal LOA tactic. However the prefered weapons of the Heat Bringers are Lazer Rifles, Flamethrowers, Fire Blades and other heat-based weapons. Armored enemies are almost useless against this chapter. Chapter Beliefs The Heat bringers have a very high belief in Passion and Thoughtful acts. They dont attack without a well thought out plan, but when they do enter combat it becomes personal. They dont let the enemy escape and dont retreat. Their idle warcry is "Zeal and Heat burn the evil!!" this warcry's meaning is, that your passion and skills/technology win wars. Often soilders will argue what is better passion or thought. Some often study and think about an attack while others charge with zeal and fury. True heat bringers save their passion for home life and for melee combat. In the chapter and ranged combat are for thought. The chapter is very dedicated to not only their patrons but to all gods of olympus and always have fires to offer sacrafices to the gods. They have grand temples for many gods in the Heat Bringer's Fortress. Chapter History Founding﻿ Notable Members *'Leonides Sigurdson: The first in line to become a LOA marine and the Primarch of the Heat Bringers. He is the son of Jenny and Zachary. Right now he is a newborn and lives with his mother at Camp Half-Blood, he will be trained in a regime set by his father and raised in the beliefs of LOA and the Heat Bringers.﻿ Category:LOA Chapters Category:Legion of Azhag